The Forced Marriage
by Hypothetical S.F
Summary: Ginny and Draco are being forced to marry. But why are they happy? Umm...?
1. Chapter 1

**The Burrow **

Ginny Weasley was sitting on her front porch looking out at the sunset. She had finished her 7th year at Hogwarts and was planning to travel with her best friends Luna Lovegood and Collin Creavy. As she was thinking about all the wonderful places she would go her mum and dad came out looking sad worried and depressed.

"What's wrong," she asked absent mindedly not really paying any attention.

"We have some bad news," Mr Weasley said wearily.

Now Ginny was paying attention. She turned to face them only to see her mum in tears.

"It's not one of my brothers is it?"

"No it's about you."

"Me! I haven't done anything wrong have I?"

"Well dear you see last year we had to..um.. Well you see your mother and I borrowed money from Lucius Malfoy last year to pay off that fine and now he wants it back."

"How much was it?"

"A hundred thousand."

"I still don't understand what this has to do with me."

" Well if we don't pay him all of it by tomorrow you have to marry Draco next week."

"WHAT!"

"We signed a contract when we borrowed the money because we thought we be able to him back before it would come to this."

"I won't go through with it. I swear I won't!"

"Ginny if you don't the whole family will go to Azkaban for 10 years. So please do this for us."

"Okay. I'll go on with it."

"Thank you dear. Oh Thank you."

After a long group hug they went back inside the house and called Lucius through the floo network. After about 10 minutes Lucius, Draco, and their lawyer were standing in the Weasley's kitchen to straighten out the contract.

After she read and signed the contract Ginny slipped out of the kitchen to take a walk in the garden. As she sat and watched the garden gnomes play when someone came up behind her.

"What do you want Malfoy?"

"Is that any way to treat your future husband?"

Ginny tuned and looked into those sexy gray-blue eyes of his that made her heart melt. Secretly this was her dream come true. She has always had a crush on Draco but she never said a thing to no one because he thought of her as filthy blood traitor. Plus he always made fun of her and insulted her family. So those long 6 years she spent admiring from afar were now being paid off.

Draco sat down next her and stared out at the sunset. The next thing Ginny knew was that his arm was around her when she didn't even feel him move.

"What are you doing now."

"Can't a guy put his arm around his future wife and not get any lip from her."

She turned to insult him but ended being in a lip lock with him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing with my sister!"

"Now Ronald is that anyway to treat your new brother-in-law?"

Then Draco got down on one knee and said, "Ginerva Weasley will you marry me?"

"Like I have a choice." Then Draco slipped an engagement ring with an emerald in the middle surrounded by a lot of little white diamonds.

"It's beautiful. Thank you."

"No problem sweetie."

"Don't call me that."

"Okay honey."

"Or that either."

"What do you want me to call you then?"

"How about Ginny like everyone else?"

"But I'm not everyone else. So how about Ginerva."

"If you must."

While all this was going on Harry and Hermione walked pup beside a red faced Ron.

"I'm telling Mum!"

"Go ahead Ronald because she already knows. Oh and by the way Mr.Malfoy is in there too. Along with Dad and Draco's lawyer."

After that Ron stomped off to the orchard so he could do some flying to clear his head and not 'accidently' kill Draco.

"Come on Ginerva we have a wedding to plan."

"Hold on will you please explain to us", Hermione asked timidly.

"I have to marry Draco next Friday and Mum can explain the rest of it to you later at dinner."

With that said Draco and Ginny walked off together toward the burrow to start making wedding arrangements leaving the two standing there dumb founded.

**Malfoy Manor**

Later that night, Narcissa, Molly, Ginny pretty much had the wedding planned out. Hermione, Luna and Fleur would be her brides maids. While Crabbe, Goyle, and Ron would be the best men. The main colors would be green and gold. Hermione would wear gold while the other two were in green. Ginny, Narcissa, and Hermione would go dress shopping tomorrow, while Molly made the invitations. As they were about to leave, Draco grabbed Ginny's arm and said, "Don't you wanna see where we're going to be living?"

"Go on dear but be back by 12." and with that Molly disapperated.

"Where's it at?"

"You're standing in it."

"What are you talking about I thought this was your parents house."

"Well you see Ginerva, Mother and Father are going to move to our house in France so we can have this one."

"I don't wanna push your parents out."

"Don't be silly dear. You won't be pushing us out, we were planning to move out and give Draco the house anyway."

"Thank you Mrs.Malfoy."

"Now none of that Mrs.Malfoy stuff. Call me Narcissa or mom either one will work.

"Ok Narcissa."

"Come on I'll give you a tour of your new house," Draco said as he grabbed her by the arm.

The house was absolutely amazing. It was all marble and decorated fabulously.

"Now here's our room."

They walked into a huge room with a king size bed with a dark green spread. There was two huge walk in closets, a master bath, a huge vanity mirror, and a small balcony.

"Draco this is amazing," she said in awe. This was way better than where she lived. In fact its better than anything she had ever seen. Draco came up behind her and put his arms around her.

"Wanna test the bed out?"

Ginny blushed furiously and laughed a little. Draco turned her around and hugged her.

"Do you think we can make this work?"

"Of course, but we cannot tell anyone else that this is an arranged marriage. Okay?"

"Okay love. Why don't you stay the night tonight?"

"Now listen Ferret Boy I don't know what you've heard but I'm not that easy. Wait til the honeymoon babe."

"Listen here Weaselette I wasn't planning to screw you. Well at least not tonight." At this Ginny turned to leave but Draco caught her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Ginny but I want to get to know you. Before I say I do."

"Ok, let me run home real quick tell my mom and grab my overnight bag. Wait shouldn't you ask your parents if it's okay?"

"Hannah!" then a little house elf appeared and bowed. "Yes young Mr.Malfoy."

"Tell my mother to come up here for a second please."

"Right away young Mr.Malfoy." and with that Hannah disappeared.

"What is it Draco?" said Narcissa from the door way.

"Can Ginny stay the night, so she can get use to the house?"

"If Molly says its okay then I don't care."

"Be back in 30."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N – Now people I looked at the stats and I'm very disappointed. So please please review. Give me flames, advice, and ideas for future chapters.**

**I'm not desperate if thats what your thinking.(so what if I am)**

**Chapter 2**

Ginny returned home to find 8 Weasleys sitting down to the dinner table.

"Ginny dear I thought you weren't coming back til later," molly asked carefully.

"Can I see you in the sitting room for a second, please?"

"Sure."

They walked into the other room out of earshot of everyone else.

"Draco wants me to stay the night with him tonight."

"Well I don't know dear."

"Mum it's not like we're going to be anything with his parents right there."

"Well it's an awfully big house.."

"Mum I'm not going to shag him. So can I please go? Narcissa said it's okay with her."

"Well then okay, fine by me."

"Thanks I'm going to go pack.. When are you going to tell the boys?"

"After dinner."

"Okay I'll pack and come back to the kitchen and say hi."

"Alright dear."

Ginny ran upstairs to her room and packed her overnight bag. She was especially careful when she picked out her pajamas, she didn't want to take anything suggestive. After about 20 minutes she was finally ready to go. So she went down to the kitchen said to the family and hurried to apparate back to the manor. As she arrived in the foyer Draco was standing there waiting for her.

"You're late."

"Sorry I got tied up with my brothers you know all 6 of them."

"Calm down Gin I was just joking."

"Well..whatever. Where can I put my stuff?"

"It depends where you want to sleep."

"What are my options again?"

"Guest room by yourself, my room with me, or our bedroom with me."is on for dinner.

"Wow lots of options. But I guess I better get use to this house before I actually move in it. So I guess our room." she said blushing like mad.

"Fine by me."

Ginny felt something tug at her sleeve. She looked down to see a little house elf.

"Please miss Sarah must take you to your room to change for dinner."

"Okay."

"Sarah make sure she's down here in 15 minutes."

"Yes young Mister Malfoy."

Ginny was led back to their bed room. Only this time there was a pretty black simple yet elegant dress laying on the bed.

"Mrs.Malfoy requests you put this dress on for dinner."

"Thank you."

Ginny was stunned. She quickly put the dress on with the matching shoes. As Sarah was charming Ginny's hair into a bun when there was a light knock on the door. Sarah ran over and answered the door. There in the door stood Draco looking handsome in some slacks and a dress shirt.

"Damn and here I thought you still be changing."

"Very funny. Come on lets go on down. Oh and thank you Sarah."

"No problem Miss.Ginny."

And with that they headed downstairs. When they entered the dinning room Lucius and Narcissa was already sitting at the huge table.

The meal was fantastic. Ginny thought man I can totally get use to this. As they all got up Narcissa pulled Ginny aside.

"Now I don't know if you and Draco plan to do anything tonight and I don't wanna know. So if you do anything wear this charm bracelet around your ankle."

"What does it do?"

"It's a method of birth control."

"Oh ok. Thanks."

"Goodnight Ginny."

"Good night Narcissa."

And with that Ginny headed back upstairs, to her Draco.

**A/N – A special thanks to sweetblood13 **

**dracoandme**

**heartbreakerginny**

**The ONLY ones who reviewed last chapter! **

**Thanks for reading,**

**Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all my loyal fans. I love you guys. Remember to Review! And enjoy chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

As Ginny entered her room Draco was sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace. When she sat down next to him he looked over at her and just stared.

"What?"

"Nothing...you just looked beautiful tonight."

"Thanks. You don't look have bad yourself, Drake."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not you call me Gin."

"That's different."

"How?"

"It just is."

"Whatever."

After a long awkward silence Ginny decided to break the ice.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"Umm...lets see how about your favorite color?"

"Green you?"

"Green."

"That's weird."

"Yes it is."

"I got a question for you."

"What is it?"

"What is it like to grow up an only spoiled child?"

"Spoiled. Hardly, I had to work for the stuff I wanted. And plus I was very lonely. What about you? Growing up with 6 brothers?"

"Lets just say you learn how to punch and take a hit. And as you know all I ever got was hand me downs which totally sucked."

They sat up and talked til about midnight. And during those four hours Draco and Ginny starting feeling a stronger bond between them. Was it a friendship or were they actually falling in love.

As they got ready for bed Ginny felt at ease being with Draco. She came out of her closet and crawled into bed. Shortly following Draco crawled into bed beside her. Draco automatically turned his back to her to lay on his side.

"Draco," she whispered.

"What."

"Will you hold me?"

"Why?"

"Because I want you to."

"Fine."

Draco happily turned over to his other side and wrapped his arm around her waist. She snuggled in close to his chest. He was happy to have her so close to him.

"Thanks."

"Hm."

"Goodnight Draco"

"Night Ginny."

The next morning Ginny woke up early. She looked over at the sleeping Draco beside her. He looked so cute when he was asleep. As she was lost deep in thought, there was a soft knock on the door.

"Come in", she called softly hoping not to wake Draco up.

Narcissa came into the room and closed the door quietly behind her. She came and sat on the edge of the bed by Ginny.

"How did you sleep?"

"Great. This is the softest bed I've ever slept in."

"He's sleeping peacefully isn't he?"

"Yeah. He's so cute like that isn't he?"

"You better go get a shower then wake him up. Breakfast is in 45 minutes."

"Ok see you there."

Narcissa got up and left. Soon as the door clicked Draco sat up.

"So you say I'm cute when I sleep."

Ginny turned to Draco blushing. "So what if I do."

"Well I can honestly say you're adorable when you sleep."

Then they leaned into each other and shared a sweet simple kiss that lasted a good 30 seconds. After that they went and took a shower (not together you little pervs. LOL j/k well at least not yet;)

They arrived downstairs just as breakfast was starting. During the meal there was just little side conversations. After breakfast Ginny decided that she had better head home to see her brothers.

She said her goodbyes to the Malfoys then gave Draco a quick kiss goodbye.

"Do you want to come to dinner tonight?"

"Why not", he said with that sexy famous smirk.

"I'll call you on the floo network if it's safe."

"What do you mean safe?"

"6 Weasley boys found out last night that their baby sister is getting married to a Malfoy."

"That explains it."

And with an another kiss goodbye Ginny apparated back home to the burrow. While Draco headed back upstairs.

**There will be a reason for it being rated M next chapter I promise.**

**Ashley Out.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I am so sorry about how long it took to update. I can't believe it took me this long too. I feel ashamed now! I'm so sorry but I hope this chapter makes up for it.**

As soon as she walked into the kitchen they all turned and looked at her. Mrs. Weasley knew you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Ginny dear we've all talked about this marriage thing and because we love you so much we came to a decision that we will go to Azkaban rather than make you marry Draco."

"No."

"What why?"

"I want to marry Draco."

"Has hell frozen over!"

"Ron shut up! I want to do this for all you so please let me."

"Ok dear if it's what you want."

"It is. So is it ok if he comes over for dinner and maybe stay the night?"

"The dinner part is ok but we don't have any rooms left dear with all your brothers."

"He can stay in my room. We slept together last night."

Everyone's mouth dropped open at that and they all looked murderous. Ginny realizing what she just said, turned redder than her hair.

"No, no not like that. Oh hell no! I mean we slept in the same room last night. Our future bedroom. Nothing happened, all we did was talk I swear. I swear on Charlie's life."

"Hey why did it have to be my life."

"Sorry Charlie but I was looking at you when I said it."

"Don't I feel special?"

"All right boys and Hermione out! We need to speak to Ginny alone. Now Ginny are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes Mum. When we talked last night, I felt a connection between us. It was amazing."

"Well okay then. I love you Ginny," Molly said pulling her into a hug. "Come on lets transfigure your bed into a full size one."

"Wait a second. What about Hermione?"

"Oh we'll figure something out sweetie don't worry."

Ginny flew to the fireplace. "Malfoy Manor Draco's Room," she shouted into the fire while sticking her head in it. She saw Draco laying on his head reading a book. Right as he heard the fire roar he looked up to see Ginny's head in the fire.

"So is it safe to come over or should I be in fear for my life?"

"It's safe. But don't touch or eat anything Fred or George gives you."

"Well no duh. I remember them in school. Do I have to share a room with anyone?"

"Well mum says you can share with Bill. You know the oldest brother."

"Oh I think I'm coming down with something. I can't make it tonight."

"You arse. I'm just playing. Unless you don't want to share my room with me."

"You know what it's a miracle. I am completely cured."

Ginny giggled hard at that. "Well see you around 6?"

"Of course. Bye love."

"Bye sweetheart."

As they turned away from each other, they both laughed. Draco went back to his book titled How To Meet Your New In Laws and Not Get Killed. (Convenient eh?) While Ginny turned around and ran straight into Harry.

"Oh sorry Harry." She went to move around him but he grabbed her arm.

"Gin you don't have to do this. I can always make them disappear. I still have feelings for you."

"Don't."

"Don't what? Ginny why are you doing this? Why take Malfoy when we can be together?"

"Because I don't love you anymore. The only reason you're saying this is because you can't have me. Harry you blew your chance with me. It's to late. Now let go of me."

"But Pookie." (So what if I was watching RENT when I wrote this!)

"Don't Pookie me. That has never worked and it never will."

"But.."

"Harry let it go. I'm not in love with you anymore. So deal with it." She walked away without one backward look. "I'm sorry." She muttered it so low he barely heard her.

Ginny was nervous all day, so she cleaned the entire house by hand. By 5:30 she was a complete wreck.

"Gin calm down it's not like he's gonna die as soon as he walks in the door," Bill said from couch where him and Fleur was sitting and talking quietly about something.

"I wouldn't put it past you guys."

Just then someone knocked on the door. Ginny ran the door and when she reached it she took a deep breath and opened it.

Standing there in very nice looking robes Draco was casually leaning against the door frame.

When he saw it was Ginny he quickly bent down and kissed her cheek.

"Hello to you too Draco."

"Hello Ginny."

"Well what are you standing outside for. Come on in."

Draco walked in and took a look around at all the people watching him ready to kill at any wrong move he may make. Ginny feeling the tension in the room said "come on Draco let's take your bag upstairs." She grabbed his hand and hurried up the stairs.

When they made it to her room she closed the door and sighed.

"Well here's where you'll be sleeping tonight."

Draco took a look around the room and smiled at Ginny.

"It matches you perfectly."

"Thanks I think. Come on let's go introduce you my brothers."

"Sounds like fun."

Once they reached the living room Ginny automatically started talking.

"Okay this is Bill the oldest and you know his wife Fleur. That's Charlie and Nicole. Then you know the rest of them."

"Hi," Draco said slightly timidly.

The group just nodded and went back to talking amongst themselves. Ginny took Draco by the hand and showed him around the house just to waste time until dinner. She saw him smile when she showed him the garden gnomes.

"Ginny! Draco! Dinner Is Ready," Mrs.Weasley yelled from the kitchen window.

"Coming Mum! Come on let's get this over with."

Draco had never had a dinner like he did at the Weasley's. He absolutely loved it. The food was delicious. He tried to keep up with the conversations but it didn't work. So he kept to himself and Ginny of course.

After dinner the family went outside to watch Fred and George demonstrate some new exploding stuff that they had just finished.

After a couple of hours Mrs.Weasley glanced at her watch.

"I'm heading to bed, SINCE IT"S 11:45!" She put an emphasis on 11:45. Ginny and Draco were the first ones up the room because they were exhausted.

They changed into their pajamas quickly and crawled into bed. They fell asleep the same way they did the night before, with Draco holding her.

All oh her brothers stopped at her door and peaked in at them to make sure noting was going on. They all thought it was sweet except Ron who was fuming because Malfoy couldn't keep his hands off his sister. Charlie ended up having to silence and stun Ron to keep him from waking the sleeping couple up.

"Ginny dear, Draco. It's time to wake up."

Ginny sat up groggily. Draco was slowly started to stir next to her. It took them about 20 minutes to get up and get dressed. They sat down at the table still half asleep when the rest of the Weasleys came trudging down the stairs.

Breakfast was talkative and noisy like dinner last night only everyone wasn't as rowdy as last night.

Half way through breakfast there was two pops in the kitchen. All the Weasleys jumped except Mr. And Mrs. Weasley and Ginny.

"Hey Mum Dad," Draco said as he kept on eating.

"Morning Lucius, Narcissa. Would you like some breakfast," Molly asked cheerfully.

"No thank you Molly we've already eaten," Narcissa said just as cheerful.

"Well come on in and make yourselves comfortable," said Molly.

"We love to but we came to pick up Draco Ginny to go get some financial things taken care of before the wedding," Lucius said with the famous Malfoy smirk.

"Oh alright," Molly said moving the empty dishes from the table to the sink.

Ginny and Draco got up and followed them outside.

"Let's go to Gringotts first," Narcissa said.

"Ok."

The four of them all met at the marble entrance at the bank and asked to see the head goblin.

**Well here ya go. I cannot stop apologizing enough on the super late update. Anyway if it happens again e-mail me til I post it. **

**Ashley**


	5. Chapter 5

_Well that was weird. _Ginny thought to herself. It turned out that the Malfoys took Ginny to Gringotts because they took a ton of their money and put it in her and Draco's names.

After that Ginny started to feel light headed. Draco could tell something was wrong with her because he guided her over to the nearest bench and sat her down.

"Are you feeling all right Gin?"

"Just a bit dizzy but all be fine."

"Well okay but tell me if it gets worst."

"I will," she said as she stood up and took his hand in hers.

They made their way to Madame Milton's (sp.?). There, they took her and Draco's measurements for their wedding robes.

Lucius and Narcissa were walking ahead of the young couple when Ginny got hit with another dizzy spell. She almost tripped but luckily Draco had his arm around her and caught her.

Ginny's world started spinning as she said, "I need to lie down. I'm feeling dizzy and sick to my stomach. We need to go."

Draco nodded his head and picked her up like a small child (A/N I mean like her legs wrapped around his waist and her head on his shoulder and her arms wrapped around his neck. With his arms wrapped around her bum.)

"Mum, Dad," Narcissa and Lucius turned around to see Draco carrying Ginny.

"I need to get her home. She isn't feeling well."

"Are you going to take her to the manor or the burrow?" Narcissa asked feeling Ginny's forehead.

"I dunno. Where do you want to go Gin? Home or the manor?"

"The manor I can't take the noise or attention at the burrow at the moment."

"Okay. I'll take you home."

"We'll be home in a couple of hours. Make sure she gets some sleep and keep her hydrated."

"Ok Mum. See you two later."

"Bye Narcissa Lucius."

Draco quickly apparated both of them into their bedroom. As soon as he got them there, she jumped off him and ran to the bathroom.

Draco heard her start throwing up so he went in there and sat behind her while holding her hair back and rubbing her back.

After about 10 minutes, her stomach decided that it was done emptying out its contents she stood up and went to the sink. She brushed her teeth and threw some cold water on her face. She forgot that Draco was standing there until he came up behind her and touch her back.

"You okay baby?"

"Yea I'm fine. Sorry about that."

"Shh . . . it's ok. You can't help it. Come lets go lay down."

"Ok."

Draco steered her to the bed and pulled back the covers. She kicked her shoes and socks off, then took her robe off.

"Can I borrow some of your pajamas?"

"Of course. Be right back."

He sprinted back to his room and grabbed his best pair which was a sliver and made out of pure silk.

As he came back into the room, he saw her sitting on the edge of the bed starring out into space. He walked up and handed her the pajamas and turned to leave.

"Just where do you think your going?"

"I was going to leave to let you change."

"Stay here with me. I don't care if you see me."

"Ok."

He sat on the other side of the bed and took off his shoes. He glanced around behind him and saw Ginny taking off her shirt. She felt him looking at her so she turned around and got an eye full of her chest.

"You like?"

"What?"

"You're staring."

"Oh, sorry."

"It's ok, I don't mind."

"Well I don't want you to feel uncomfortable."

"How can I be uncomfortable when I'm with you?"

"Well I've never seen you like this."

"Wanna see more?"

"Wh...what?"

"Come here."

Ginny pulled Draco on top of her and started to kiss him passionately. At first he froze up then he matched her speed. Their hands were roaming each others bodies like no tomorrow.

"Draco," she said as he was sucking gently on his neck.

"Huh?"

"You might wanna lock and silence the door now."

He nodded and pulled out his wand. After casting the spells Draco started to undress her slowly and carefully and she did the same. It took them a good 15 minutes for them just get each others clothes off.

Carefully Draco climbed on top of her and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes do it now."

Slowly Draco slide into her and paused. She nodded and he slide in and out of her. She arched her back up to get closer to him and started moving with him. She got her orgasm before he did do she just kept going until he had his.

Draco collapsed on top of her then rolled off and laid on his back next to her. He took a deep breath and turned to face her. She was smiling and looking at him with a lot of emotions in her eyes.

"Well was me poisoning myself worth it?"

"You did what?"

"I gave myself a bit of Fred and George's sickness candy so we could have alone time and maybe do this."

"Oh well I'm glad you did."

He smiled his most charming smile then kissed her hard on the mouth. He summoned their clothes just in case his parents came home. After they both were fully clothed they laid down to snuggle and take a nap.


	6. Chapter 6

About an hour later Draco was awoke by his house elf.

"Excuse me young master but Master Malfoy requests your presence in his office as soon as possible."

"Thank you Sarah. Now please tell my father that I'll be there in 15 minutes."

"Yes Young Master Malfoy."

Draco slowly untangled himself from Ginny not really in a hurry. Slowly he made his way to his Father's office on the other side of the house.

As he reached the door he knocked softly still half asleep.

"Enter."

"You called father."

"Yes Draco I did. Is Ginny all right?"

"Yea she's fine. Now what did you really want to see me about?"

"Do you know why I sat up this marriage Draco?"

"Because the Weasleys owed us money."

"No Draco guess again."

"Because they're purebloods?"

"Exactly. We need a strong heir for when we're both gone."

"Why did you choose Ginny, Father? Why not the Parkinsons?"

"Because Pansy would have burn through our fortune in a week."

"Like that's possible."

"It is quite possible if Pansy was in control of it. But I know Ginny will not want to be pampered. Yeah she'll probably want better robes and stuff but she won't take it to the extreme. Plus I don't want ugly grandchildren."

"Very true Father. Now may I go back to my room to check on Ginny?"

"Yes you may. Dinner will be at 6 tonight."

"Yes Father."

Draco left quickly left his Father's office and went back to his room.

When Draco entered the room and quickly noticed the bed was empty. He started to think that she went down to the kitchen until he heard someone moving in the bath tub.

He poked his head in around the door and saw her relaxed in a nice hot bubble bath. He turned to leave as he heard her say "just where do you think your going malfoy?"

He turned and saw her staring at him. He walked back over to the tub and sat down next to her.

"did u enjoy yourself?"

"yes I did. You weren't moving that much at first though."

" well Draco you did just deflower me an hour ago."

"I did?"

"Yeah."

"why didn't you tell me I would've been gentler."

"you were gentle at first. Besides it was good after the pain was gone.."

"Why didn't you wait til our honeymoon?"

"Because I want that night to be special and I don't want to be in pain that night."

"Well that makes sense."

After an awkward silence Ginny finally decided to speak up.

"How many people are expected to be at the wedding?"

"About 50. Why?"

"Just curious."

"What? Are you getting nervous?" he said with a smirk.

"Whatever Malfoy. You should be nervous."

"Why's that Weaselette?"

"Never know if someone's gonna object."

"I'll kill them. Or should I say my father will kill them."

"I think someone's going too."

"Who? And it better not be Weasel #1."

"It's no one in my family. They know the consequences. Now move so I can get out and hand me that towel."

"Getting demanding now are we?"

"Maybe."

"Is that anyway to treat your future husband?"

"Ok, please...ferret."

"That's not funny."

"Yes it is." she said giggling at his sudden seriousness.

He got up and held out the towel and wrapped her in it as she stood up.

Draco fallowed her into the bedroom and watched her as she put on the pajamas he brought to her earlier. She slide into bed and he layed next to her.

"So who's planning to object?"

"I have a feeling Harry might."

"If Potter knows what's good for him he'll keep his mouth shut."

"He still loves me, Draco."

He seemed to ponder for a minute as if in thought.

"Draco, are you okay?"

"Do still love him?"

Ginny looked away from and tears were surfacing in her eyes threatening to fall. Draco gently took cupped her face and stared deep into her eyes. Ginny stared back with just as much intensity.

"I, I d don't know," she said forcing herself not to cry.

"How can you not know?"

She got up and walked over to the window her arms folded across her chest.

"Answer me, Ginerva." Draco was now getting really pissed.

Ginny simply turned and looked at him as she nodded yes.

"Yes What!"

"I still Love him," she whispered refusing to look at him.

**Sorry to leave yah there but hey at least I finally got this chapter out. If you want a faster update review!**

**LYLMP,**

**Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

The Forced Marriage

Chapter 7

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL, WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU STILL LOVE HIM!"

"I CAN'T HELP IT DRACO!"

"YES YOU BLOODY WELL CAN!"

"YOU CAN'T STOP LOVING SOMEONE OVER NIGHT!"

Ginny then stormed out of the Manor never taking one backward look at Draco chasing after her. Once she got outside the gates she apparated far away from Draco and Malfoy Manor.

* * *

Ginny ended up in an alley behind an apartment building in Hogsmeade. Quickly and quietly Ginny made it up to room 13A. Ginnyentered without even knocking.

Harry jumped up off the couch wand drawn. He lowered it when he saw it was only Ginny. Ginny then wondered why she came to Harry of all people. I mean come on that is the person her and Draco had a row about.

"Ginny, what's wrong?"

All Ginny could do was start sobbing and Harry tookher into his arms. She clung to him for a good 10 minutes before she finally let of him and look up into his killer green eyes.

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"Ginny you have to tell me what's happened."

"W..well me an and Draco had a fight an and..."

"Did he hit you?"

"No.. No nothing like that. It's just we were talking about the wedding then we ended up talking about you then the fight broke out."

"What was said Ginny?"

"He..he asked if ..."

"If what?"

"If I still loved you and I said yes."

Harry shocked by this just pulled her into a hug.

"Harry I...I need to sit down."

"Ok, take it easy."

He sat her down gently on the couch.

"So the fight was over me?"

"Pretty much."

"I'm sorry Ginny."

"About what?"

"You and ferret fighting over me."

"Harry you can't help the way I feel about you."

"I know Gin."

"Harry would you mind if I laid down?"

"What's wrong are you sick?"

"Migraine."

"Ok go lay down in my bed and I'll get you some medicine."

"Thanks Harry."

* * *

She lied down and slowly drifted off to sleep. When she finally opened her eyes she saw Harry laying down next to her.

"Well good afternoon, sleepy head,"Harry said chuckling slightly.

"How long have I been asleep?"

"Only for about an hour."

"Oh. Has anyone been here looking for me?"

"Probably, but I don't really know."

"Harry James Potter what did you do," Ginny asked sternly.

"Nothing," he said in a mock innocent voice.

Ginny playfully hit Harry on the arm and said, "Harry," in a fakewarning tone.

"Okay so maybe I did cast a couple spells."

"Like?"

"Well first I put several locking charms on the doors and windows. Then an anti-apparation, and I locked the floo network so no one can get through."

"And why did you shut us off from the rest of the world?"

"Because you need rest. Now take these," Harry said as he handed her a two capsules and a glass of water.

"Is this some kind of muggle medicine?"

"Yes. It's a migraine relief so just take it."

Ginny swallowed the medicine then Harry picked her up in her in his arms.

"What in Merlin's beard are you doing," she asked between laughter.

"I made you an early dinner."

After their meal Harry and Ginny sat on the couch by the fire, snuggling, when an owl tapped at the window.

Harry cautiously got up and took the letter from the owl.

Harry saw there was tear stains on the front of the envelope.

Inside the letter said:

_Harry,_

_Ginny has ran away and we can't find her anywhere. Is there any chance she's contacted you, as it seems no one can get a hold of you either. Please , please have her contact us as soon as possible if she's with you. Draco is worried, and Lucius is angry. And if she isn't with you will you please help us look for her?_

_Molly_

Harry showed Ginny the letter and she stared at it for about 10 minutes. Harry could see the gears in her head turning.

"I've got it."

"Got what," Harry asked confused.

"Well Draco will try to frame you of kidnaping me. So write my Mother back and tell her you haven't talked to me for days. Then your going to beat the hell out of me."

"What! No way in hell am I hitting you Ginny!"

"Shut up and listen! Then I'm going go down to the alley behind your house and hide behind some trash cans. Wait about 10 minutes then call Ron over to help you look around outside. Find me and then take me back to the Burrow. Ok?"

"I'm not going to hit you."

"Harry please."

"No Ginny."

"Fine then I'll go pay a muggle to jump me."

"Ok, ok. I'm not happy about it though."

"Thank you."

"Ok ready."

"Bring it on."

After about 10 minutes, Ginny ended up beating herself up more because Harry would barely punch her.

Down in the alley Ginny got her robes dirty and she looked a complete mess. To make it look even more realistic she snapped her wand in half.

It was sunset and Ginny had a very good view from where she lay.

"Ron I see her," Ginny heard Harry yell about 15 minutes later.

Ginny closed her eyes and pretended to just be waking up.

"Bloody Hell! What the hell happened."

"R..Ron? Is that you?."

"Yes Ginny it's me. What happened to you," Ron asked with his voice full of worry.

Harry just stood shocked. He didn't beat Ginny up this bad. He also saw her wand snapped in half, laying beside her.

"Harry help me pick her up, we need to get her home."

Harry silently helped Ron lift her, then appartate to the burrow.

**A/N Ok, ok. I know that this is a little weird but hey give me a break it will all make sense in the next couple of chapters. Anywho, I am in serious need of a beta. Please, anyone, beta!**


	8. Author's Note

Hey readers!!

I will start updating my stories again starting next week. My muse is back in action. I have also changed my screen name to Hypothetical S. F.

Love always,

Ashley

BTW: here's a poll for you. What story do you want me to update first?


	9. Chapter 8

The Forced Marriage

Chapter 8

You Love Me?

By: Hypothetical S.F

Draco ran over to where Ron and Harry was holding Ginny and took her from them. He held her bridal style and she cuddled into his chest. Draco looked up at his father who slightly nodded and Draco apparated back to the manor.

Draco carried Ginny up to his room and laid her down on the bed. He slowly removed her clothes until she was just in her undergarments. He then gently wiped all of her cuts and bruises with a warm rag from the basin of water that one of the house elves left. He dressed her in a pair of his boxers and one of his white undershirts. He noticed that she had drifted off to sleep so he held her and whispered to her.

Ginny POV

I laid there acting like I was asleep not wanting to talk to Draco at the moment. I felt him move me to where I was resting on his chest and he was holding me stroking my hair.

"I don't know what I would've done if I would've lost you today Gin. I usually don't let people get close to me. The Malfoy way, you know. God Gin, what are you doing to me? I'm falling in love with you and I don't know what to do. I don't even know if you feel the same as I do. Far as I know, I could be setting myself up for a major heartbreak. I just can't lose you, Gin."

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes and looked up at Draco. "Draco. . . " I whispered

Startled Draco looked down at me and said "how much of that did you hear?"

Instead of answering him, I leaned up on my forearms and kissed him. Draco sat shocked for a moment before gently kissing me back.

"I think I'm falling in love with you too, Draco. I'm sorry for earlier, I, I didn't mean t to upset you. I just. . ."

"Shhhh Gin, it's already forgotten. I'm just so glad you're safe."

"Hold me Draco."

"Always Gin."

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Ok readers I am so sorry for the long overdue update. I plan on finishing this story by Labor Day (US) so I'm not worrying about it for my Senior year.

For all of those who were confused by the last chapter, let me attempt to clarify.

Ginny knew that Draco would try to blame Harry for Ginny disapearing, therefore getting him in trouble with the law. So by Ginny attempting to look like she had been mugged by a muggle, then Harry wouldn't be to blame. It would just be let go.

Hope that helps.

Love Always,

Ashley


	10. Chapter 9

The Forced Marriage

By: Hypothetical S.F.

Chapter 9

I will have vengence

Ginny was the first to wake the next morning. She laid there, watching Draco sleep. He was truly beautiful. There were no masks, no illusions, just Draco, the man she was falling hard and fast for.

Ginny continued to watch Draco until he started to stir. Draco opened his eyes to find deep brown ones gazing at him.

"Hey," he said rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "How long have you been up for?"

"Oh, just a bit. I like watching you sleep."

Draco leaned up and kissed Ginny on the forehead.

"As much as I would like to stay here in bed with you all day. We really need to get up. We or should I say you and my Mother have a wedding and honeymoon to plan."

"But Draco, can't I just give complete control over the wedding to your Mother and we can. . . .bond," Ginny asked with a smirk.

Draco laughed and pulled Ginny to his chest and kissed her head. I think that we can lay this way for a few more hours at least.

Ginny eventually fell back to sleep feeling safe in Draco's arms.

Draco pulled her closer as he thought of revenge. He would find that blasted muggle that hurt her. He couldn't just let it go. Some damn muggle hurt his fiance and he would be damned if he let him get away with it. He knew what he had to do. He had to go back to the alley way and find some clues that would lead him to the muggle.

Draco untangled himself from Gin and put a pillow in his place. He slowly left the room being quiet as to not wake her.

Draco came down the stairs with an air of fury. Narcissa met him at the bottom of the stairs hearing him storming down them.

"Draconis just what do you think that you are doing?"

"I'm going on a hunt."

"Draconis Lucius Malfoy, you better not get in any trouble what so ever. You are getting married in five days and you will not put your marriage in shambles before it even begins. Am I understood?"

"Mum, I can't let that bastard get away with what he did to Ginny. He deserves to die."

"Draco you need to let the aurors and you're Father to handle it. You just need to be there for your fiancé."

Narcissa took Draco's face into her hands and looked him in the eyes. "Promise me Draco. Promise me you won't do anything stupid or Gryffindorish."

"I can promise you that I'll be completely Slytherin about it. Mother, I just can't let him get away with it. Ginny could've died."

Lucius walked in at that moment and could tell by Narcissa's worried look and Draco's defensive posture that something was wrong.

"Draco the aurors are here to speak with Ginerva, go retrieve her and bring her to my office. Narcissa you're welcome to join us, I have a feeling Ginerva will need all the support she can get. "

Draco turned sharply on his heel and headed back up to their room.

Sighing deeply, he sat on their bed and started to kiss up Ginny's arm. She started moving when Draco got to her neck, Ginny started to stir. Finding her spot just below her jaw, Ginny started giggling and her turned her head to face Draco.

Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him into a deep loving kiss.

"I have to say that I am most appreciative to the way your waking me up. You should do this every morning," Ginny said with a smirk.

Draco kissed her on the nose and pulled her into a sitting position.

"Come on Gin, you gotta get up. Some aurors are hear to talk to you about the attack. They're waiting for us in Father's office."

Ginny nodded and stood. She went over to her closet and begin to look through her clothes. Selecting a pair of simple black dress pants and a royal blue lace and silk shirt. She turned to Draco when she was dressed and asked for his approval. Draco answered her by walking over to her and gently kissed her lips.

"Let's go and get this over with," Draco said in a husky voice, his eyes raking Ginny's form up and down.

Ginny giggled and pecked Draco on the lips. Taking Ginny's hand they walked out of the room and towards what could be the destruction of their relationship.


	11. Chapter 10

The Forced Marriage

By: Hypothetical S.F.

Chapter 10

Interrogations

Draco and Ginny entered the room and sat on the couch across from the auror. The woman introduced herself as Auror Bathory and standing behind her was Tonks and Moody.

"Now Ginerva, I want you to tell me exactly what happened, don't leave out any details that you can recall," Bathory said taking out a quick notes quill and watching Ginny carefully.

"I apparated outside of Harry's apartment,"

"Harry, as in Harry Potter," Bathory questioned interrupting her.

"Yes, as I was saying, I apparated outside of Harry _Potter's_ apartment, wanting to speak with him about something. I was in the alleyway contemplating whether to go in or not since earlier Draco and I had a verbal dispute over him. As I started walking towards the door, I noticed a strange muggle watching me. I hurried my pace but he caught up with me. He grabbed my arm and pushed me against the wall. I started struggling, trying to release myself from his grasp,"

"Why didn't you just use your wand to stun him and get out of the situation right then. You did have your wand on you correct," Bathory interrupted again.

Ginny took a deep breath as Draco took her hand, sensing that Ginny was losing patience with this woman.

"I did not want to expose magic to this muggle. I knew it would be more trouble than it was worth to get the ministry involved."

"So you're saying that you would rather be injured than protect yourself from a muggle. What kind of logic is that?"

"If you would let me speak without interrupting me, then _maybe _I can get to that point," Ginny said while starting to shake from anger.

"Then get on with it," Bathory said tightly.

Lucius and Draco shared a look. They knew if this Bathory got out of hand, then she would have to go. One way or another, she would have to go. They simply could not let her continue to upset Ginny.

Narcissa moved over to sit on the other side of Ginny and took her other hand. Ginny in turn squeezed both of their hands to reassure them that she was in control.

"Back to where I left off, if you don't mind that is," Ginny sneered at the woman.

Bathory in turn glared at Ginny and nodded her head to signal that Ginny should keep talking.

Ginny took a breath to calm her nerves and to be sure her facial expressions gave nothing away.

"As I was saying, I knew the muggle couldn't kill me because I knew my magic would protect me if need be. All the muggle did was rough me up a bit looking for money. All he found was my wizarding money and my wand. So he laughed at me in the face, snapped my wand and took off. Then a bit later is when Harry and Ron found me. Now any more questions Bathory?"

The auror shook her head and stood to leave. As she reached the door she turned and said, "only a weak wizard would allow a muggle to take advantage of them. Good day." Tonks and Moody followed after giving them a nod bye.

Draco pulled Ginny to him in a tight hug and stroked her hair. Narcissa and Lucius shared a knowing look.

"Draco, would you mind if we spoke to Ginny for a bit dear," Narcissa asked her son.

"Of course not mother," Draco stood and kissed the top of Ginny's head and left the room closing the door quietly behind him.

Lucius warded the door against any ease droppers and turned to Ginny.

"Now that the Ministry and Draco is gone, would you mind telling us what really happened Ginerva," Lucius said sitting across from Ginny and giving her a level stare.

Ginny reflexively swallowed as she stared right back into his eyes.

"Everything happened, just like I told the aurors."

"Oh little Ginerva, did you think that I could spend over 30 years spying on the dark lord and not know when someone is lying. I'm going to ask you once again Ginerva, what really happened?"

Giving Lucius a cold glare, she finally gave in.

"I went to go see Harry. Like I said Draco and I had a silly little fight over him and I just had to see him. Not in a sexual way or anything like that. But just to see him to know that everything will be okay. I had a migraine by the time I got there so Harry gave me some medicine and let me sleep it off. When I awoke, Harry told me how everyone was freaking out over my 'disappearance'. That's when I came up with the idea that if I made it look like I was mugged, then Harry wouldn't get in trouble. I was only protecting him. He is one of my best friends."

Ginny couldn't read the look on the Malfoy's faces. Finally Lucius put his hand on Ginny's shoulder.

"I'll take care of the Ministry, you just take care of Draco and no one else is to know the truth of what happened. Understand? I will not let this family's name get disgraced because of your stunt. Now Draco is loitering in the hallway, go to him."

Ginny stood and thanked Lucius and left the study. And just like Lucius predicted, Draco was pacing in front of the door, waiting for her.

"What happened in there," he inquired as soon as she shut the door.

"They just wanted to talk to me. Don't worry your precious little head about it," Ginny said taking his face in her hands and then giving him a chaste kiss on the mouth and walked away.

Draco quickly followed in her wake.


End file.
